


You're My Home

by stevetiny



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetiny/pseuds/stevetiny
Summary: After retuning the stones back to their correct timelines, Steve finally decides to create his own. But this time, he won't make the same mistake of letting Tony go twice.





	You're My Home

Hey Tony,

It’s me again, Steve. I missed you alot today. Since you left, you’ve always been on my mind. You know that, right? I can’t get you out of my head most days, but it doesn’t bother me. Reliving the moments that make me the happiest… or even the saddest is the only thing I have left of you. Of us. It’s the closest way I can get just to being with you. It still doesn’t feel real... This isn’t real… is it? _~~Come back~~. _ I watched you die. You’re gone. You’re gone. You’re gone. Why can’t I believe it? I watched Pepper, Peter, and Rhodey hold you, stay with you until you… shut your eyes. I stood before them unable to move. I was scared, Tony. It was as if moving closer to you, holding you, would’ve made the moment feel real. I never should’ve dragged you back into this. You got out and lived the life you wanted. I was so selfish and desperate to bring everybody back that I never truly thought about what it would cost. That was my biggest mistake. 

You told me you didn’t want to die, but I somehow found a way to let it happen. Your blood is on my hands and I’ll burn for that. Everyday, I find myself wishing that It were me instead of you. You’re the real hero, Tony. You’ve always been the real hero. The team doesn’t know this, but after I returned all the stones I kept one last pym particle. On the days where I feel most alone, I think of it as my one way ticket. I feel safer when it’s with me. I feel like I can make things right. The thought of having you, all of you, every last bit of you, just for me, _only_ me, is the only thing that keeps me going. I want nothing more than to grow old with you. You’re my home. 

This particle is a beacon of second chances. You’re my second chance, Tony. Since you’ve been gone, I’ve been wrestling with this thought and realized that I’m only wasting time. Maybe… I’ll try some of that life you were always telling me to get. Maybe I’ll get it with you. I think, for the first time in a long time, I’m coming back home to you, Tony. You’re my hero. 

See you soon.

Love always, 

Steve. 


End file.
